legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Kion
"You can tell your friend Kion that there's nowhere for him to run... Nowhere for him to hide..." —Evil Kion to Ono, Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Evil Kion is the embodiment of Kion's evil nature, created when Slash separation him from his Good counterpart. He Is the tertiary antagonist of Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy. He attempted to take over the Pride Lands with Slash, Reth and his Pride. Appearance In terms of appearance, Evil Kion has the same appearance as the regular kion. Except he does not has the Mark of the Guard on his shoulder. Personality As the physical manifestation of Kion's evil nature, Evil Kion was purely evil in all intentions. Evil Kion is very pompous, self-centered, and arrogant, believing with full confidence that he alone is capable of conquering the pride lands on his own. Evil Kion seems eager to cause pain or discomfort. However, he will use manipulation or bribery to get his way, as shown when he attempts to get the Rani and the night Pride to hand over Spiral by offering them conquest. History Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Evil Kion is first seen as one of the two shadowy lions shaped figures that kion saw in his dream. The Two figures climbed up to the top of the promontory of kion's home and then let out a deafening roar that caused kion to flinch''.'' After Slash separation him from his normal counterpart he unexpectedly ends up working for her, but for his own reasons which he keeps to himself. Evil Kion joins Slash's forces as they march in linear formation towards the pride lands, with Slash stating that no member of kion army is to be shown mercy. At the end, he stops working for her just to sit in the sidelines and watch as Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts the Slash, Reth and Reth's Pride away. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Evil Kion made his first appearance in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands episode was, A Celebration in the pride lands. Where Evil Kion accompany Reth's Pride in attacking Mizimu Grove, during the Kupatana Celebration.He and the rest of Reth's Pride were eventually defeated by Kion's Lion Guard and the Pride Landers. In Tangled Timeline,Evil Kion orders Rani and the night Pride to makes him a time machine that allows him to take down the Lion Guard the day they join forces to prevent their coming together. In "Evil Kion's revenge, part 1-2", Evil Kion returns and he wants revenge against the Leader of the lion guard. He kept Kion to himself until he was defeated by the rest of the lion guard. In Tyrannical Lion, Evil Kion comes up with conspiracy theories about Simba and his family that drives the pride lands into madness. Evil Kion is later referenced in the episode Know the Lyena by Mhina, when he and kion was arguing. In Feline on the Run, Evil Kion is after a young Serval named Spiral who has a special power that could aid the antagonist in his quest. In The Young Leader Powers and abilities Evil Kion's Powers and abilities was shown to be similar to Kion's, but more brutal. Family * Simba: Father * Nala: Mother * Kiara: Sister * Nguruma: Brother * Mufasa: Paternal Grandfather * Sarabi: Paternal Grandmother * Nala's Father: Maternal Grandfather * Scar: Paternal Great-Uncle Quotes (Slash sits on a broken throne as Evil Kion enters.) Slash: Kiongozi. Evil Kion: Why did you bring me here. No one summons the evil counterpart of the leader of the lion guard! Slash: Then it pleases me to be the first. —Evil Kion to Slash, Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Maia: (holds person in place) ''Now state your business here, stranger. ???:' (Sarcastically) Seems like an odd way to treat a Friend, doesn't it, Kion? Kion: You and me are not Friends. Please leave...now! Maia: ''at Kion ''Kion, do you know this person? Who is he? Kion: He is an uninvited guest who should not step foot in the pride lands. My evil Counter Part, Evil Kion. Evil Kion: I really just prefer Kiongozi. Kion: '''I really do not care what you prefer. —Evil Kion to Kion, Evil Kion's revenge Part 1-2 Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Rogues